U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,948 issued June 19, 1984 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a gravity feed display unit which preferably is constructed primarily of foam material. Experience has shown that foam material is not entirely satisfactory because the foam material is subject to attack by adverse environmental conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a gravity feed device in which the base element is tilted backwardly. Backward tilting of the base element together with downward tilting of the shelves tends to limit the usability of the space below the lowermost shelf. The base itself also utilizes space which limits the number and size of articles which can be displayed.